Bonjour Sammy
by Bab-SPNFamily
Summary: SPOILERS-saison 15 ep 4 - OS inspiré par un fanart de Winchester-ofthe-lord Résumé : Dean, de retour au bunker après une nuit de chasse, se remémore les jours précédents, plongé dans un sombre désespoir.


**Bonjour Sammy**

_SPOILERS : saison 15 – épisode 4_

_Destiel - Death Fic _

_OS inspiré par un fanart de Winchester-ofthe-lord_

_Ecrit dans un moment de tristesse_

_Musique : Una Mattina – Ludovico Einaudi_

_Il s'agit de mon 2ème OS, beaucoup plus court que le précédent mais finalement beaucoup plus douloureux._

_Résumé : Dean, de retour au bunker après une nuit de chasse, se remémore les jours précédents, plongé dans un sombre désespoir._

* * *

Dean était de retour au Bunker. Il avait hâte d'aller se doucher. Il regarda d'un air las ses mains maculées de sang séché, stigmates d'une énième nuit de chasse. Il était tellement fatigué de la souffrance qu'il infligeait aux autres et qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même. Le Bunker des Hommes de Lettres n'était plus un havre de paix, encore moins une place sûre. Les barrières de protection ne pouvaient rien contre Chuck, ils l'avaient tous cruellement appris à leur dépens. Mais il ne pouvait plus quitter le Bunker… Plus maintenant.

OoOoO

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

Amara avait débarqué un jour au Bunker sans crier gare, elle leur avait dit s'être « embrouillée » avec son frère, ponctuant cela d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Elle avait ensuite entrepris de soigner l'épaule de Sam, ce qui avait soulagé Dean d'une terrible inquiétude. Toutes leurs recherches sur le sujet s'étaient soldées par un échec. Comment soigner une blessure infligée par Dieu lui-même ? Aucun ouvrage n'abordait la question, pas même les tablettes millénaires du Scribe.

L'ironie de la situation n'échappait pas à Dean lorsqu'il pensait qu'Amara était un « cadeau du Ciel » ou qu'elle accomplissait « un petit miracle ». Toutes ces références à Dieu et son cortège de croyances millénaires l'écœuraient.

Malheureusement, Amara n'avait rien pu faire pour les cauchemars/visions de Sam, elle n'avait même pas réussi à en définir la nature exacte. Elle avait cependant avancé une hypothèse intéressante et plausible. Chuck avait créé une infinité de mondes où, dans son délire mégalomaniaque, il s'amusait à manipuler ses petites marionnettes préférées, à savoir Sam et Dean Amara pensait que les quelques gouttes de sang que Sam avait reçues de Chuck par l'intermédiaire de cette maudite balle, lui permettaient peut-être d'avoir quelques flashs de ces mondes et, par conséquent, de ses multiples doubles.

Hélas, tous les Sam qui visitaient son petit frère durant son sommeil étaient démoniaques, cruels et assoiffés de sang. Son Sammy ne parvenait plus à raisonner correctement. Il était persuadé que ses cauchemars étaient des visions et n'avait pas voulu tenir compte de l'hypothèse d'Amara. Tous deux étaient pourtant devenus proches : Sam donnait à Amara le peu de lumière qu'il lui restait tandis qu'Amara offrait douceur et répit à Sam. Si Dean avait été d'humeur, il les aurait sûrement taquinés mais il se morigénait aussitôt : ils étaient en guerre et Amara était censée représenter les Ténèbres même si plus personne n'était dupe sur les rôles de chacun dans ce monde.

Chuck était omniscient. Et en bon psychopathe, il n'avait pas supporté de découvrir qu'Amara avait saboté son script et avait décidé d'en reprendre un bon paragraphe. Il était arrivé au Bunker avec la même discrétion que sa sœur et avait entrepris de remettre illico les pendules à l'heure.

OoOoO

(_Maintenant_)

Dean se doucha puis se glissa dans le lit contre le corps qui l'attendait. Castiel le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et se colla au plus près pour essayer de lui transmettre par ce geste chaleur et réconfort. Dean s'endormit d'épuisement dans les bras rassurants de son ami, amant et amour. Mais, comme chaque nuit depuis la sinistre visite de Chuck, Dean se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main devant ses yeux dans un geste aussi vain qu'inutile.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter le flot de larmes silencieuses qui, chaque nuit, le dévastait un peu plus. Et dans un rituel familier et triste, Cas se cala derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule, puis encercla sa taille de son autre bras, il lui chuchota quelques mots tendres en énochien. Il s'assit contre la tête de lit tout en tirant Dean à lui pour que ce dernier repose sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il lui caressa les cheveux et sentit les larmes de Dean couler sur son torse. Les propres larmes de Cas suivaient un circuit bien particulier sur son visage levé vers le plafond de la chambre, elles glissaient ensuite le long de son cou pour finir par s'échouer en deux petites tâches bien distinctes sur le coton. Ils passaient toutes leurs heures de « repos » enfermés dans cette triste routine.

Dean était toujours le premier à se lever.

Pour atteindre la cuisine, il devait passer devant la chambre de Sam, dorénavant dépourvue de porte.

C'est là que Chuck avait décidé que le chapitre Samuel Winchester prendrait un point final. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'attendre que Sam se réveille et tente un ultime duel. Il avait juste fait en sorte que son cœur cesse de battre à jamais. Il l'avait claquemuré dans sa chambre, prison de verre dépourvue d'air. Un mausolée où son corps reposerait sans subir les outrages du pourrissement, exposé à la vue de tous ceux qui passaient devant la chambre, la porte remplacée par une barrière invisible et indestructible.

C'est ainsi que Dieu priva Dean de son frère, l'empêchant de lui rendre les hommages dus à un chasseur, le torturant chaque jour à la vue de ce corps immobile et inatteignable, un frère qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais serrer dans ses bras. Après avoir connu l'Enfer, l'Apocalypse, les deuils, Dean songea que l'esprit retors de Chuck avait fini par trouver le pire châtiment à lui imposer.

Dean posa ses deux mains contre la barrière invisible et, d'une voix rauque, souffla :

\- Bonjour Sammy...

Deux bras encerclèrent la taille de Dean, la tête de Cas se posa sur son épaule, la voix brisée de celui-ci répétant dans un murmure :

\- Bonjour Sammy...

* * *

_Note de fin : Que les scénaristes nous préservent de ce genre de fin. J'espère qu'ils auront un peu plus de pitié que Chuck. Bonne lecture à tous._


End file.
